Seducing Ohtori Kyouya
by FailingDemi
Summary: After what seemed like forever, Kaoru’s eyes still did not rip off from the article. He was absorbing, or rather studying, the various techniques of ‘seducing’ a man. Oh boy, was he going to use this on Kyouya the next day. KyouKao.


AN: I was bored. And I wanted to spite my sister because she just hates KyouKao. And I wanted to add another shonenai pairing other than HikaKao. It's okay, I wanted to expand my genres. -wink-

;D And I'm here to tell you all that KyouKao can be something else other than angst!

:O

Omigosh!!! IT CAN?! LYKE...YAH! KYOUKAO CAN BE SOMETHING OTHER THAN ANGST!!!

Anyways, have fun. AND NO. There aren't anything ELSE, just to let you know. -Hehehe.-

Disclaimer: Don't own. **Unbeta'd**. Enjoy.

---

_Seducing Ohtori Kyouya_

---

'_Let's instigate a bet,' he said, his glasses gleaming about. His fingers held an envelope with a CD filled brim with pictures. The underclassman's eyes watched the envelope carefully as the raven-head tucked it into his blazer. 'Try. Try to get past my guard, if you can make me drop my guard, then you may take back this envelope.'_

_The teenager boy stared at his sempai with a determined stare. 'And…?'_

'_If you don't,' he continued. An eerie smile came onto his face and it chilled the boy to the bone. 'I'll carry out my blackmail.'_

-----------------

Drop his guard? How could he do that? Kaoru mused as he sat at his desk in his room. His pen swirled randomly on a piece of scratch paper, and his mind thought for a bit more.

How could he, Hitachiin Kaoru, make the Shadow King drop his guard? Psh, he can never accomplish such a feat—

But Kyouya had his pictures! Pictures of _Kaoru _cross dressing. Where the hell did he get it? From Yuzuha, his mother, of course. If those things ever got out—oh picture the horrors that it would bring!

Tamaki, that stupid idiot, would force him into another dress because it simply looked convincing and amazing on him. Honey, that cake-loving blonde, would run around him in circles and say how pretty he looked like. Mori, the silent giant, wouldn't do anything about it. Hikaru, his twin brother, would be somewhere off in the corner laughing his ass off. Haruhi, his favorite little commoner, would just be standing off in the sidelines, glad that she isn't the one being ogled at.

And Kyouya…

Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya…that conniving, sly bastard.

He would be hitting on him mentally behind the safety of his black notebook.

…Which is quite freaky if you really think hard about it.

Kaoru's mind whizzed and he smashed his head against the table. _'We've been dating for god knows how long, and how _dare_ he blackmails me!_' he thought angrily, while stabbing his pen over and over again into a random paper on his desk.

Dating…huh…how strange. They haven't held hands—save for the time Kyouya used his hand as a stress ball; they haven't kissed—save for some accidental pecks to the cheek; they haven't even done _that_ yet.

'_What a screwed relationship,'_ he mused, as he drove the pen hard and stern into the piece of paper. Sighing, Kaoru drew back from the desk and stared at what he poked.

Which he believes the dot formed a mole on a woman's face. Kaoru snorted, but he recognized the large printed words on the front cover—

Seduce Your Boyfriend If He's Being Impossible…operation…

Sparking an interest in the Hitachiin's brain, he began to flip to the page. At first, Kaoru was disgusted by the collection of flower prints and rose prints on the page, before his eyes landed onto the kanji. He began to read.

And read…

[Hour Later

After what seemed like forever, Kaoru's eyes still did not rip off from the article. He was absorbing, or rather studying, the various techniques of 'seducing' a man. Oh boy, was he going to use this on Kyouya the next day.

Let's just hope that it'll work.

-------

**1 Alone. You must wait when you are alone with the man of your dreams. Any interruptions will sure interrupt your fun.**

Kaoru was sitting in one of the tables, delicately drinking his cold tea. He had been sitting there for an hour, subtly staring at Kyouya who was a room's length away. His brother had left him, upon his urging, and now it was only him…and _him_.

His mind was whirring with inspiration—ideas to seduce this cold-hearted man. And finally, he set down his cup with a 'clink' and stood up as slowly as possible, as to not make his presence known.

**2 Make a feline entrance, anything that would get his attention on you. **

Yes, Kaoru was a bit uncomfortable with such a tip. Yet, he swallowed his doubts and stealthily made his way towards the peaceful teenager who was typing. Okay, now or never—

"Sem_pai_," he droned, before flopping his entire body onto Kyouya's shoulder. Kaoru pouted as he nuzzled into the crook of the upperclassman's neck—oh kami, it feels weird doing this—and Kaoru purred, "I'm bored."

**-Whatever you do, don't act like a cat…please.**

Ah…

…shoot.

He already did. He could have remembered that before making his move…dammit. However, Kyouya didn't budge, but kept typing, not bothering to even look or grunt to acknowledge the Hitachiin.

'_Okay…he's ignoring me,'_ Kaoru thought, a frown started to grace his lips. The sly and nimble teen slid off his shoulders and took up a position right on the mahogany table. Slowly, his fingers pushed at the laptop screen and tipped it down.

Kyouya's fingers slipped out from being squished by the screen, but now his attention was _snagged_.

**3 Be bold with your skin. Show a fair amount of it—tease.**

"Kyouya-sempai," Kaoru cooed cutely, as he unhooked his neat tie, yanking it apart slowly. He wasn't sure if Kyouya's gray eyes were fixed on him, but he _knew_ the Ohtori was staring. Thinking it was the right time to initiate the second part of the tip, his fingers flew to his white shirt underneath his pale blue blazer, and he deftly undid the pale buttons.

"Pay attention to me, will you?" the twin asked in a low purr. Sweat began to form on Kyouya's brow, it was faint, but the sweat was still there.

**4 This is the time to use your hands. If you're skilled, you will have no problem—for beginners out there, do not attempt to do so if you don't understand how to **_**tease**_

Kaoru knew how to tease. He and Hikaru had been doing it for the Host Club. It was beyond easy; he can completely ace it with anyone. Yet the subject of his tease just had to be Kyouya, the intimidating bastard. Ah well, if he was going to get his pictures back, he would have to do this.

So, leaning forward on the desk, Kaoru adopted a predatory smile, as a hand reached out to delicately curl around Kyouya's orderly black and purple tie. The Shadow king hadn't reacted yet; he was still staring—watching with a poker face.

Suddenly, Kaoru jerked the tie towards him, the second-year suddenly found him closer to Kaoru's face.

**5 Do not panic and kiss him! Only light and fluffy ones with a seductive smile will tell you want much more.**

Kiss the Ohtori? The Hitachiin twin suddenly felt his confidence go down the drain, but no…catch that damn Kyouya off his guard! Kaoru put up a scheming smile onto his face and a sudden pull at Kyouya's tie closed the gap between them.

Only light and fluffy—his mind rambled, as he did his first lip-lock with his boyfriend. Kaoru's eyes were shut closed; oh how he wished to open them and see the expression on Kyouya's face. After a few seconds, Kaoru broke away from his upperclassman, his breath spraying onto the lips he had previously kissed.

His hazel eyes were half-lidded, and looking dazedly. All part of the facade, Kaoru's ingenious mind reminded him. Kyouya…damn that stoic face of his! He looked rather calm and collected, save for the small look of confusion on his face.

Despite these disappointing results, Kaoru smirked seductively, and he couldn't believe what he was about to do next—

His trail of butterfly kisses started to dot down his sempai's jaw. He still hasn't felt any reaction from the other. It was either Kyouya wasn't really affected or he was doing a damn good job of concealing it.

**6 Sometimes, your boyfriend may be impossible and will not respond at all. This is where you must initiate a long passionate kiss.**

Say what? Kaoru's brain started to whirl. He has to _passionately _kiss him now? Kaoru almost wanted to damn the book to hell, or maybe return to his desk and add more moles to the lady's face.

No! He had to get his cross-dressing pictures and that's that! Kaoru's lips moved back up to Kyouya's moist ones before he closed the gap. Surely, if they French, he would be able to determine what Kyouya was feeling.

And so, he firmly pressed his mouth onto the Shadow King, and he did not show any signs of surprise. Kyouya's face was stoic—his guard still doesn't seem like it dropped. Kaoru decided it was time to push further.

With only his knees digging into the mahogany table, he had nothing else to support the imbalance of weight, and the weight pushed them into a deeper kiss. Kaoru's arms laced around Kyouya's head and pulled him closer, and his fingers only twitched as a result of the sudden passionate lip-lock.

Kaoru's tongue slid wetly across the other's lips, and after experimentally prodding around, he nudged through the surprisingly yielding lips, and—

The Hitachiin's eyes popped open.

'Can't…breathe!'

**7 He still may be unresponsive, and this time, you must pin him against the floor, anywhere is okay, and touch him. Rub yourself against him, do whatever you could to spark an interest in him. **

A false slip, and Kyouya's chair tipped sideways, throwing both of them onto the floor. The sudden fall had caused Kaoru to yelp unexpectedly as he tumbled onto the ground, gasping from the lack of air as he laid on Kyouya's chest.

Kaoru pushed himself off the second-year and cursed the overturned chair, as he rubbed his sore head—

Ah. _Finally_ a reaction. Kyouya's usual cool and calm gray eyes were stained with darkness and with blankness. But Kaoru decided to push as far as he could, past the eight tip mark.

But Kyouya can't be _that_ impossible now can he?

The younger twin had now decided to do the unthinkable—straddle Ohtori Kyouya. His hands were placed on the Ohtori's chest, and he felt the steady rise and fall of it.

Maybe seducing him isn't worth it, after all Kyouya's face was still as hard as rock. Maybe he just doesn't get turned on by guys… "Hey, can you kiss me?" Kaoru asked, staring right at his onyx eyes.

"You want me to what?" he asked coolly, still keeping about his calm mien. Kaoru just wanted to punch him in the face. The younger twin adopted a feline smile and he bent down until his forehead met Kyouya's.

The raven-head's glasses became fogged as Kaoru's hot breath cascaded over it, yet Kyouya was staring at him through the mist. Kaoru's teasing lips planted firm kisses onto Kyouya's neck, as his hands undid his buttons.

Kaoru returned to giving his sempai a heated French kiss. His tongue gliding into his mouth, and their wet appendages battled in Kyouya's mouth, before it slowly resulted to the younger teen winning domination.

A small groan emitted from their session—

Yes, yes! Finally _something_! Wait…_no_, that was him. Another low mewl involuntarily exited from Kaoru's mouth.

Other than the mistaken rumble of noise, there were still no signs of reactions from the infamous Shadow King. The Hitachiin twin pulled away, their distance of each other as little as one inch.

"Kiss me, Kyouya-sempai," he demanded with a sly grin on his face. Kaoru filled his voice heavy with want and need, and he purred out in a low voice that simply gave the other chills, "You wouldn't mind would you?"

**8 If all hope fails, and your guy is still irresponsive…**

The Ohtori said nothing, and the glasses kept getting fogged by Kaoru's breath. There was nothing, and after seconds of Kaoru grinning with a manipulative smirk—

Nothing…

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow at Kyouya, before he straightened himself out on the chest of the glasses-wearing teen. His hands moved towards the glaring glasses and he picked it off Kyouya's face.

…**he probably fainted. **

"Eh? Kyouya-sempai?" he exclaimed in confusion, as he removed his glasses. "Hey!" That Hitachiin…probably overloaded the poor boy's system with all his tactics. Kaoru scratched his mass of light-brown hair and he perked up.

His pictures!

Grabbing Kyouya's case from the nearby tile, Kaoru popped open the case slightly and he suddenly spotted the CD that was sitting inside an inconspicuous-looking white envelope. A triumphant smirk came onto his face and he was about to turn to leave before looking at the sleeping Kyouya.

'_Mwahaha…'_

And he popped a marker cap off.

---

Squiggle, squiggle, sguiggle.

Screech. Screech. Screech.

Kyouya did not twitch once. Kaoru swallowed slightly as he pulled the tip off Kyouya's marred skin. His masterpiece…

A black ring was drawn around his eyes, a mustache swirl decorated his cheeks, and he had a mole growing on the tip of his nose.

…should he make the mole a bit…bigger?

He shrugged and tossed the marker away over his shoulder. Kaoru sat there, sniggering underneath his breath. His eyes lingered on Kyouya's face and then a stray thought floated into his brain.

'…what if he gets mad…?'

Thunder flashed in Kaoru's mind and he gasped slightly. '…omigod. I just dug my grave!'

Kaoru quickly dug in his pockets and fished out his cell phone. He tapped one, quick-speed dial—

"Haruhi!" he said in a hush voiced. "Do you know what can take off magic marker because if I don't get it off it's going to _stick_ and—"

"…Kaoru…what the--? What do you need it for? No…what did you draw on?"

"Kyouya-sempai's face."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"…WHAT?! Is that even possible?!"

Kaoru flinched.

"Kaoru…You're in deep shit."

"Tell me!!!" he begged in a hushed voice, as he mentally pleaded. 'Oh please, Kami, give her knowledge—please!"

"Fine, fine…it's syrup…I think. I don't know. It's something…with a kitchen thing—I know its food!"

---

'Uwahh…It's not working,' he thought in his mind, the napkin in his hand was soaked with syrup. The slimy and sticky substance on Kyouya's face didn't rub off with the syrup.

There was silence as he stared at Kyouya, before he took his phone and—

'Click.'

He hastily clamped his cell phone, afraid that the clicking sound would make Kyouya stir. But he didn't, and Kaoru snapped shut his phone and placed it on the floor before he did anything else.

Kaoru's eyes were staring at the maple syrup on Kyouya's face. He wondered how it would taste like. Before he knew what he was doing, Kaoru's head lowered and his tongue licked at the upperclassman's syrup-coated lips.

'Agh! What the hell am I doing?!' he thought to himself.

Silence.

'Meh, I'll apologize to him later…' he thought, shrugging the thoughts of doom away. He placed his arms onto Kyouya's chest, before he cradled his head on it. 'No problem with it anyways…'

---

His closed eyes slowly fluttered open, and gray eyes opened to see the ceiling behind his glasses. The heat generated before had gotten to his head so much that it sent him to unconsciousness.

Something was on him, and he tried to identify the weight. Kyouya propped himself up from the floor. 'Ah…so he does have a heart,' Kyouya thought, as Kaoru's head rolled slightly. Spilling on the floor were the things held inside his case; the flap was open with pens and assortment lay on the marble floor.

The younger twin…was obviously the culprit.

His eyes wandered to the cell phone that was practically blinking in Kaoru's hand. He pried it out from his fingers and clicked a button.

Kyouya's eyes nearly jumped out from his head as he stared at this picture in the cell phone…how dare that Hitachiin _draw_ on his face! The Ohtori placed the phone onto the floor and boringly snuck into fingers into his blazer and pulled out a thin paper casing. He looked at it and his eyes slid down to Kaoru who was now sleeping on one of his thighs.

He chuckled to himself as he tucked the CD back into his blazer.

'Psh. No matter, I always will win…'

Kyouya pushed up his glasses very firmly, and noticed, in disgust, that something slimy was up his nose.

He confirmed it to be...syrup.

The evidence was all over the floor. A bottle of maple syrup was standing nearby, and a syrup soaked rag was crumpled next to it. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Kyouya's finger impatiently tapped the Hitachiin in the head and Kaoru's head popped up suddenly; a sleepy look accompanied his features—

"Oh, wha—what?"

A hand cradled Kaoru's face and cupped it. "You know, you never finished what you started," he said, thick breath blowing against the underclassman's face. Kaoru swallowed slightly, trying not to let his lips twitch into a nervous simper.

"I…uhm…" he almost wanted to laugh suddenly at Kyouya's face markings. Their gap closed suddenly, Kyouya's firm grip was on Kaoru's arm, enough to make him yelp. Their lips crashed, and Kyouya's coated lips met Kaoru's chapped ones.

As if someone clicked a button in his mind, Kaoru's tongue eagerly slid across Kyouya's lips, tasting the sweet maple syrup that was smeared on his lips earlier. The Shadow King took the opportunity for his tongue to slip into the warm cavern of his mouth.

The kiss turned slightly overwhelming, as Kyouya pushed him onto the floor, his knees driving onto both sides of the twin's body. Kyouya's mouth released its grip on Kaoru's lips, and he started to bite and kiss down his neck.

And then it stopped suddenly.

_Stopped_.

Kyouya had pulled away from him, staring down at him.

"Pfft—" the twin began laughing, giggling uncontrollably beneath the vice-president. "Omigod—so frickin' _ugly_-"

A vein popped.

"Kaoru…you…" he seethed. "stupid _idiot_."

-----

A/N: The tips are mine, and I just used my common sense. See? Can't KyouKao be something other than angst? -pout, pout- Which is why I will be adding some KyouKao in here.

And for my shameless advertising! (You'll be seeing me put up the SAME thing, cus I'm lazy. -Hehehe...-

Anyways. Guys. I shall ask a really **big** favor from you. Can you guys click on my name, and read what is listed at the very top? There's a linky to a Ouran forum that I helped make, and it would completely make me happy if some people joined it and post regularly. There's a cool way of RPGing too! Canon characters can be played, and the way its organized it really awesome, so check it out please! It's not like I'm forcing you to join-- -COUGH**JOINDAMMIT**COUGH- So yeah! -innocent smile-

---End of Shameless ads.

ANYWAYS! Reveiw and gimme your thoughts!

--Demi-kun out.


End file.
